The Unfinished Chronicles of Gil Grissom
by peanut0565
Summary: Just read the first part, You'll understand.
1. Introduction

**The Unfinished Chronicles of Gil Grissom**

Big enough for you? hehehe. Thats' a catchy title. Best one I've come up in awhile at least lol.

ANYWHO! This is just the intro to it all... For those who have read my stuff and or know me pretty well, I DON"T finish stories often. If not at all. Anyways. I'm just going to say screw it and put it all in one little neat consise thing. And thus we have the unfinished chronicles of Gil Grissom. Why Gil Grissom? Cuz hes the cooliest dude EVA! thats why. Actually all my stories center around him lol. So yes. I am going to place all my CSI stories into this piece, and continue from one thingie to the next.

You say your going to get confused by this. Well FEAR NOT! fellow readers, you shall not be confused! I will have each chapters' heading with what story it is from, and so on and so forthe. As for chapter titles on that nifty little thing in the corner when you hit next. The titles will be the name of the story with a number after it. The number indicates the chapter of whateva story it is.

this will be good for me, because it will feel like i've done alot, and it will keep it straight in my head and such and such. Plus i can just put my snippets in here too. If i finish the story(IF!) I will make a another story entry in for it, and it alone, okay? (and delete the chapters in the chronicles kk?)

So yea

_Warning For All Stories:_ Gore, Violence, Language, Graphic Detail.

Your Slave/Author, Fellow CSI fan -

Peanut0565


	2. Pieces 1

**Pieces **

**Chapter 1**

She pulled into his driveway. A smile played on her lips as she turned the ignition off. She had been waiting for this day for a LONG time. He finally would take a day off, as would she, and they would spend it together. She pushed open her car door and hopped out.

A cold breeze hit her then and she shivered. It was unusually cold for Las Vegas at this time of year. The young female shut the car door and pulled her arms around her, wrapping them tightly around herself. Thoughts of her and Grissom together alone for the day came back to mind then, her joy returned as she sauntered across the driveway and to the front door.

She pulled her hand away from her and knocked on the door. The door creaked open ever so slightly as she hit it with her fist. She knocked only once then pulled her hand away curiously as the door was already open.

Grissom always locks his doors.

A concerned feeling rushed over her ever so slightly, as she placed her hand on the door again, open this time, and pushed it open slowly. No lights were on within the facinity. Her instincts pushed herself forward from there, she slowly stepped into the darkened house that belonged to her boss.

Breathe caught in her throat as her glaze went downward to a particular spot of the carpet. It was tainted blood red. The sudden realization of the liquid on the cream color carpet knocked the breathe out of her. The stain was relatively large, it was kind of like who ever the one bleeding had fallen. She then saw the driplets of blood leading into the house further, starting from the larger spot.

"Grissom?" She croaked, was he there, was he hurt? What was going on?

She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed his cell phone. She jumped slightly at the noise of Grissoms' cell going off somewhere in the house. Sara edged into the house carefully, sticking to the walls slightly, to leave as less of a trace as she could. She had to find the source of the ringing, that would lead her to Gil. He never took off his cell phone, or at least he kept it within eye sight at all times.

Sara approached the bedroom, where the ringing seemed to have originated. She looked into it and for the second time today she had lost her breathe. There was a lateral spray of blood spread on the white wall. Her eyes trailed downwards, expecting to see a body.

She found no body, just a hand. It seemed to have something clutched between its' dead fingers. It was the source of the ringing. It was his cell phone. Grissoms' cell was in this severed hands' fingers. The first thing that came to Saras' mind made her gag, turning away and running out of the house quickly.

As she got outside she fell to her knees, clutching her own cell phone in her hand as the other covered her mouth. Tears ran down her face, at the very thought of that was Gils' hand.


	3. Pieces 2

**Pieces**

**Chapter 2**

The intensity of the pain shooting through his nerves awoke him. The agony shot through the foggy haze that was adrift in his current state of mind. He became more and more aware of his surroundings, as his right hand pulsed fresh waves of pain back to his head. He felt a tube coursing its way down his throat, and through his mouth, taped to his lips. He also picked up on the faint sound of a ventilator.

He needed to see what was going on. So he pried his eyes open slightly to find blurred vision. He blinked a few times, as the vision cleared more clearly, he was in a dark rather sterile looking room. It was unnaturally cold in there, it reminded him slightly of the morgue. He saw within his eye line the ventilator on a table beside him, and the tube running from it to him.

As things started to become alot more clearer, he was onslaughted with the memories of what happened before. He closed his eyes groaning mentally.

_He was finally home, home to spend the day sleeping. He wanted to be fresh for when Sara arrived. He was happy that she agreed to play hooky with him. He really wanted to take her out on a real date for awhile now. He unlocked his front door and let himself in the house. He pulled off his coat tiredly and kicked off his shoes, stepping further into the house. He moved to the kitchen and hit a button on his answering machine. _

_"Hey Grissom, Its' Sara, I was wondering if we were going anywhere special, Do i need to dress up? Call me back." Her voice was music to his ears. Gil chuckled at the messenge though as he went to grab his cell phone, but then remembered it was in his coat pocket which was back at the entryway. He trudged back to the coat slowly, digging through the pockets but not finding his cell phone._

_He glanced up towards the door for a moment, when he noticed his front door was ajar. He looked at it curiously, cocking his head slightly. He knew he shut it, something weird was going on. He pushed the door closed again, still staring at it slightly. That was unusual._

_Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulder blades, they forced him forward, face first into the door. He was stunned, an intruder in his house. He instinctively placed the palms of his hands on the door and pushed back into the attacker. He felt the attacker stumble back, as he turned around as quick as he could, reaching for his holster. _

_It wasn't there. Shit. He glanced up at his attacker, the man was a couple inches taller then him and looked as though he was very athletic. _

_"Hello Mr. Grissom." The attacker smirked, his hair seemed black from in the darkness, and there were heavy shadows covering his features on his face._

_"What do you want" Gil asked calmly, but keeping his distance._

_"You." The man growled in a low tone as he launched himself at Gil again. Grissom was a bit more prepared this time, he immediatly drew his hands into fists and brought them up to his face, protecting it. The attacker punched directly into Gils' right forearm, hard enough for him to drop his arms some. The man then wrapped his hands around Gils' wrists. _

_"Come with me." The man growled as he pulled Gil back through the house. Of course he had no choice but to follow, stumbling along as the man lead him to his own bedroom. He then let go of his left arm, not his right though._

_"What are you doing?" Gil hissed._

_"Leaving a messenge." The man pulled Gils' cell phone from his pants pocket, and forced it into Gils' hand. The CSI looked at the mans' face, trying to figure out what was going on. Grissom then watched the man reach behind his back. He watched in horror as a large cooking knife came into his view. Gil looked to the man again, what in the world was he doing!_

_In one swift movement the man pulled Gils' right hand up against the wall, as the knife was forced through the arm hard and fast. Blood splattered against the wall, as the man pushed the knife all the way through. Gil screamed in agony, but it was cut short as the man dropped the severed arm to the ground and placed his hand over the CSIs' mouth, to conseal the noise a little._

_"Follow me...Quietly!" The man hissed looping the hand with the bloodied knife around Gils' unharmed arm, keeping him hoisted up as he slightly dragged Grissom to the front door again. Grissom stumbled along as the heavy shock was starting to set in along with the agony. Blood dripped from the arm at a heavy steady rate, leaving a trail on the carpet._

_As they got to the front door, Gil couldn't stand anymore, let alone move with his assiliant. He fell forward, blacking out._


	4. Shorthanded 1

**Short Handed**

**Chapter 1**

"What did yea do with the nail clippers?" Grissom asked Greg, not even looking up from his clipboard yet.

"There right over here." He answered promptly fetching them from his work area.

"Figured it wasn't a high priority since I already ID'ed the scene and the victim." Greg continued, switching the bag with the nail clippers from hand to hand as he spoke to his boss.

"But that only proves that they had sex. The nail clipper can place Jason Kenneth at the murder scene. His nails, Her DNA, traces of the booth, etc." Grissom explained, eyeing Greg up.

"Killer, Victim, Location..." Greg answered with the revelation.

"Only Trinity, Greg, I need that." The supervisor spoke and was about to turn around and leave, but paused and looked around with a puzzled smoke.

"Do you smell burning plastic in here?" He asked, eyeing up his DNA analyzist once again. Greg sniffed around, turning his back away from the fume hood.

Before he could answer there was an explosion, that sent both supervisor and analyist flying away from the fume hood. Greg was pushed through the class of the room and into the hallway. Gil was slammed against the corner posts of the lab, then slide down, crashing through the items there. There was a fire where the fume hood once lay, and immediatly the hoses went on, as smoke interlaced the area.

Gil was sitting up straight slightly, the glasses he wore were completely obliterated into tiny sharp pieces that now outlined his cheek bones and nose. The front of his shirt and coat was now ripped, caused from being face first to the explosion. Some burns were on his chest from being in such close proximity. Part of his shirt was burned right to his skin. There were some rips and tears in his clothing from the debris, and having so much glass in the lab caused some minor scraps. What was more threatening then any of this though was that he was flown back into the posting. Grissom was unconcious the moment he hit the corner of the lab, and slid down.

Greg on the other hand, was flown backwards from the lab, he crashed through the glass wall flipped over in the hallway. His back was badly burnt from the explosion, as he still concious, on some level at least. He tried to get up slightly, but the pain was too unbareable, he just slide back down before he got to his hands and knees and fainted.

---------------------------------------------

Sara had just put down her sandwich as soon as she saw her supervisor walk off down the hall. She started working up the nerve to ask him out for dinner. She followed him closely, but not close enough for him to notice her. The female CSI watched as Grissom entered the DNA lab, to find his young analyist working. She stood in the corner furtherest from the DNA lab, facing Grissoms' back as she easedropped on their conversation.

"What did yea do with the nail clippers?" He had asked Greg.

"There right over here." The young analyist answered grabbing the evidence with hast. "Figured it wasn't a high priority since I already ID'ed the scene and the victim."

"But that only proves that they had sex. The nail clipper can place Jason Kenneth at the murder scene. His nails, Her DNA, traces of the booth, etc." Grissom explained to the sometimes arrogant man.

"Killer, Victim, Location..." Greg muttered quietly as if it was elementary. Sara took a few steps closer to the door, neither of the men had noticed her yet.

"Only Trinity, Greg, I need that." Grissom said after Greg went quiet. "Do you smell burning plastic in here?" He asked then.

Sara then watched as if in slow motion Greg turn around, then an explosion. The blast shook the very foundations of the building, at least in that area. She was pushed back into the wall, and she saw Greg fly through the wall of glass. She couldn't see exactly what had happened to Gil. She fell to her knees as the glass from the wall shattered and some stray pieces slashed her with light scratchs across the face, and another stray fragment of glass shoved into the palm of her hand. She was in a mist as the smoke filled the lab, and the hoses from above the fume hood went off for a few seconds.

She watched helplessly as Greg tried to get up but didn't get very far. Then her thoughts finally came back to Gil. He was closer then Greg to the blast, he must be just as badly injuried. Sara shakeningly pulled herself to her feet, and walked into the lab.

That was when she saw him. He was half sitting up straight, and half threatening to fall over on his side. His back was laid up against the corner post, and she could faintly see blood leaking down the side of his neck. He propably hit his head and back badly. As Sara came closer, she was more horrified on his condition. The glasses that he had on had broken into several small pieces of glass that were now protruding from his face, mainly his cheek and nose areas. His shirt and coat looked like Gregs' did, but only on the front. She knelt down next to him and placed a hand on the side of his neck, searching for a pulse.

"Please don't do this to me." She whispered quietly, as tears threatened to spill. After a few seconds, and rising panick she found a weak but steady pulse.

**TBC**


	5. Shorthanded 2

**Shorthanded**

**Chapter 2**

"Please don't Do this to me." Sara whispered quietly, as tears threatened to spill. After a few seconds, and rising panick she found a weak but steady pulse.

"thank god..." She mumbled quietly then surveyed the area around her and him. There were broken shelves scattered around him, slightly pinning him into that area and keeping him still. She feared to move him, feared of causing more damage then what was already done. The next option was try to wake him up.

"Grissom..." She called to him, placing her hand that was on his neck to the side of his face. She took great care in avoiding the little glass bits from his lenses.

"Grissom." She said a bit louder once again. His eyes began to flutter. His breathing quickened. It became fast, shallow, and hoarse-like. She could tell by his movements he was either panicking, or was in that much pain. Or both.

"Shhh...Calm down..." She rested her other hand on his hand. His eyes opened a crack, and his fingers wrapped around hers quickly.

"Sara..." He mumbled quietly, barely audible for Sara to hear.

"Its' me..." She wrapped her fingers around his hand as well. His eyes closed again, his fingers laxed around her hand, and his breathing became quiet once again. Almost not existent.

"Grissom! Come on Griss, wake up for me again." Sara cried, tears now spilling down the sides of her face. She hadn't even realized the paramedics were in the area now, evacuating that part of the building. Two of them had approached her from behind.

"Miss? We need to get you out of here." The paramedic to the right of her spoke, stretching out a hand to help her get up. She glanced over to him then back to Gil.

"You need to help him." She spoke, not even realizing what a state she was in herself, both physically and emotionally.

"We need to get you out of here, then we will help your friend, okay?" The paramedic reassured her. Sara stole another glance of her boss then, slowly stood up. The paramedic took her hand and led her out of the building. She looked back to the supervisor to see the other paramedic had placed a oxygen mask around his face, and another had came to his help. As Sara watched as they carefully slide Gil onto his back, then onto a portable gurney.

As she got outside with the first paramedic she saw Greg being loaded into the back of one of the ambulence. She also saw about another half a dozen people getting treated for minor wounds in the parking lot. The paramedic led Sara to the side and looked her over.

"You'll need stitchs for this." The paramedic said looking at her hand. Sara just barely heard it though as she saw Grissom come into view again, the two paramedics were rolling the gurney out and to the back of the second ambulence. She didn't even pay attention to the paramedic. She just watched her supervisor being loaded into the ambulence then leaving the scene.


	6. Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr Grissom 1

**Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr. Grissom**

**Chapter 1**

They had just pulled up to the brothers' house. Gil stepped out of the car first, looking at the house, getting a very uneasy feeling about the whole situation. The ride over there had been very quiet between him and the sheriff. Grissom saw the brother come and stand at the doorway, glaring at him. He then saw the sheriff come around the vehicle then place himself between his brother and Gil.

"Look, just give me a minute with him, okay?" The sheriff asked quietly. Gil nodded his head in accepting the offer. The sheriff then turned around and headed towards his brother.

The brother waved to the sheriff as he got closer, "Hey bubba" He said.

"Hey Cleveland." The sheriff returned, Cleveland never took his eyes off Grissom though.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." The sheriff said stepping up to the porch to meet Cleveland.

"Whats' he doing here?" The brother asked, pointing to Gil. The CSI supervisor was watching them cautiously, he knew he was treading on thin ice at the moment.

"Lets' talk." The sheriff said quietly, Cleveland listened and stepped inside the house, followed by the other, closing the door behind him.

Grissom finally felt it was safe enough to glance around, while he waited. He looks to the one side of the house, scanning for anything of use. He then spots tracking, he approached it slowly. As he got closer he saw the treads looked like they belonged to a bike, and the treads lay past the house in both directions.

Gil was about to follow them when he heard a cat meow. He turned his head to the porch to see Clevelands' cat on the chair outside the door. The very same cat that had the hairs to of which he was lead here with. He approached the cat slowly, keeping his eyes on that cat, and only that animal. He got to the chair and was about to touch the cat, when it jumped off and moved past Grissom.

As the CSI was about to look in the door, there was a gunshot fire. He was frozen in his spot as pain came over him. A pain he had never experienced before, his mind suddenly became silent. He couldn't process a thought at all right now. His eyes drifted downward as though gravity and pulled them down. He saw blood seeping through his coat onto his chest. He was the one being shot at. Before he could even attempt to think his way through this, his knees buckled and he fell forward onto the porch steps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sheriff came out behind him and saw the blood gushing from the wound in the CSIs' back. He had never ment for this to happen, he was just protecting his brother. Cleveland wanted to kill the CSI, and the brother just tried to get him to stop. During the fight for the shotgun the trigger was pulled, the shot had went through the window into Grissoms' back. Neither of them knew that he was right there. Cleveland let go of the gun as soon as he saw that he had actually hit the CSI. The sheriff took the gun, unloaded the rest of it, and pushed Cleveland onto the couch, where he had started crying.

The sheriff knelt down to take a closer look at the wound. He then knew he had to get the CSI as far away from here as possible. He heaved Grissom onto his back, not trying to be caring, but trying to be fast. He pushed the shocked CSI into the back of his truck and took off to town.

Once he got back to the station, he transfered Gil into the backseat of his SUV, and shut the door on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was in too much shock to realize all of what was happening. He hissed in agony as the sheriff moved him from the porch to his car. He tried to stay concious as the man drove somewhere he didn't know. He then was hit with another wave of intense pain over the now consistant waves of agony, as the sheriff moved him once again. Grissom then realized he was just shooved into his own SUV, and the door was shut on him. The sheriff left him there for dead.

He tried to process what he should do now as the whole left side of his arm and chest were coverd in his blood. He moaned in agony as he flipped to being on his back and pressed the entry wound against the seat of his car. Thats all he could do to stop the bleeding on his back. The exit wound wasn't bleeding that much but enough.

After a few seconds he felt a sudden second wave of energy, at least enough for him to feel up to driving. He knew he was still bleeding, and it was very difficult to breathe, but he needed to get out of that town, because if he did not he would surely die. He grabbed the side of the passengers' seat and began to pull himself into a sitting straight position.

This was a strenious feat indeed. Gil was biting back from yelping in pain as the wound was jostled. He was out of breath by the time he was there, but knew he had to keep going. He propably wouldn't stay concious for much longer, he needed to get at least out of the town limits.

He pulled himself over the armrest into the drivers' seat. He quickly pulled out his keys with his least shaking hand as well as his cell. He let the cell phone rest between his legs as he started the car. He was in a panic now, he willed the engines to start faster. As soon as he heard the hum of the car over his own frantic heart beating; He pulled the car into reverse, pulling it out of the parking spot, and in the direction he came from. He then flipped it into four-wheel drive quickly and stomped the gas pedal very hard with his foot. In a second his car was going 50 miles an hour.

Gil put the cruise control on his vehicle for now so he could ease up some, but his hand was still wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He was clenching onto it like a lifeline. He felt faint but willed himself to keep driving, he was out of the main part of town by now. He felt blood drip from the entry woun in his back, and the pain never relented in the first place. He knew very well that he was going to pass out before he got even half way to Vegas. He pressed his back hard into the seat, to put pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. He couldn't bite back a scream in pain that time, his vehicle swerved a bit, but he managed to pull it back into control.

He fletched his bloodied hand to see if he could move it, it shot intense pain waves through his body to do so, the shot must have went straight through his shoulder blade. He could still move it though. He gropped blindly for his cell phone, and pulled it open. Catherine was on speed dial, thankfully. She could meet him half way. Gil shakeningly pressed the number that dialed Catherines' number, and pulled his hand, painfully to the steering wheel. He pressed it against the wheel to keep it still enough, he couldn't do it the rest of the way.

"Gil?" Catherine answered, knowing it was him. Gil could just barely hear her through the pain he was fighting, that and trying to stay on the road.

"Cath...I need you to meet me on the road to Jackpot..." He sounded alot weaker then he had originally thought.

"Gil, whats wrong?" Catherine was now sounding very worried, by the way he sounded.

"The...The brother...he shot me...The sheriff...left me to die...Please, I need you to hurry" Gil wasn't trying to sound desperate, but the pain was clearly slowing in his voice.

"Omg. Where are you, I'm on my way now." Catherine asked.

"I managed to get out of the town...I'm driving on the main road to Vegas from here now. I will have to pull over soon though." He already sounded that he should of pulled over awhile back, but he was going to push himself as far as he could get, it was his only choice. Thats if he wanted to live, and he did.


	7. Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr Grissom 2

**Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr. Grissom**

**Chapter 2**

Catherine was just about to leave for home when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She paused in the locker room and pulled it out. The caller ID read Gil.

"Gil?" She said as she flipped it open.

"Cath...I need you to meet me on the road to Jackpot..." He answered after a second, he sounded like he was hurt. She could easily hear his labored breathing over the connection.

"Gil, Whats' wrong?" She asked, worry had washed over her being then, she hadn't even notice Nick standing at the door by now, watching her. Her facial expression must have said everything.

"The... The brother...he shot me...The sheriff...left me to die... Please, I need you to hurry" He sounded desperate and in agony.

"Oh My god, Where are you, I'm on my way now." She asked looking to Nick with pleading eyes. She gently placed her hand over the reciever of the phone.

"Nick, your coming with me." She said, rushing towards him, still holding the phone to her ear.

"I managed to get out of the town...I'm driving on the main road to Vegas from here now. I will have to pull over soon though." Gil answered as Catherine was practically running to her SUV now. Nick was on her tail.

"Gil, I think you should pull over now." She said urgently. The female CSI heard the fatigue and the agony in his voice.

Catherine jumped into the vehicle, followed by Nick, who was picking up the story as he listened to Catherines' side of the conversation. The male CSI knew one thing, and that was something was wrong with the boss. And that was why he followed, he wanted to help, and know what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil shook his head at her response. He wasn't going to pull over, if he did he would die.

"No, I need...to get as far as I can on this road." He hissed, blinking a few times, then pushing his back further into the seat. The added pressure made him moan in agony, but it woke him up again. Pain was good. Pain was his friend. Pain meant that he was alive.

"Grissom..." Catherine pleaded over the phone. She wasn't getting his point of view. He wanted to just bang his head against the steering wheel right now. He then saw a green sign that showed the milage to cities.

_Las Vegas ...43 miles._

"Cath. I just passed a sign...Said I was 43 miles away from Vegas. I'll pull over...just on the side of the road, by that sign." The CSI supervisor told her, and then did as he had stated. The car pulled over, more jerkingly like. He made tread marks with his tires for putting so much pressure on the breaks at once. He parked right behind the sign, but didn't move much, aside from placing the cark in 'park'.

"Got it, Stay on the phone." It was more of an order then a question.

Gil chuckled slightly, but it turned into a coughing fit. He bent forward, leaning on the steering wheel, being closer to the phone. He started coughin up stuff, he felt it lodge in his throat and dislodge, coming into his mouth. By the time he finished his hacking session, he felt ten fold worse. He was barely able to crack his eyes open, he was so tired. He saw blood spatter on the steering wheel, and the drivers' window. He had coughed up at least a couple ounces of blood in that session.

"Gil, Talk to me, come on." Catherine was panicking on the other side on the connection.

"Things...just got worse..." He mumbled weakly into the phone.

"How did things just get worse?" Catherine basically repeated what he said in a form of a question.

"Coughing...up...blood..." He was barely able to talk. A heavy fog was setting in on his mind, it was starting to numb things. He let his hand holding the cell phone drop off the edge of the steering wheel to his thigh. He felt blood dripping still from his mouth from the coughing session before. Darkness crept into his mind, consuming it.

"Hurry...catherine..." He said with the last bit of energy he had. Gil couldn't contend with the darkness and the fog entering his mind. It was too inviting. He closed his eyes slowly, giving into everything. Slumming completely over the steeling wheel.


	8. Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr Grissom 3

**Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr. Grissom**

**Chapter 3**

"No, I need...to get as far as I can on this road." All she wanted to do right now was reach through the phone and slap some sense into him. If he looked as half as bad as the image she was conjuring in her mind, He needed to stop what he was doing now.

"Grissom..." Catherine tried another time. He didn't answer her. Why was he so damn stubborn! She was already on the main road out to Jackpot, Nevada. About 10 miles out of Vegas itself. Nick was in the passenger seat, keeping quiet. He knew better then to say anything right now.

"Cath. I just passed a sign...said I was 43 miles away from Vegas. I'll pull over...just on the side of the road, by that sign." Gil huffed, she heard the tires of his vehicle squeal over the phone. He barely had control of his vehicle, at least by sounds coming from the connection.

"Got it, Stay on the phone." Catherine ordered. She heard a slight chuckle that erupted into a violent cough. She listened as the coughing lasted a few seconds, then finally seized. She could still hear Gils' even more labored breathing over the phone.

"Gil, Talk to me, come on." Catherine tried after a second. She needed a response from him, to make sure he was still with her.

"Things...just got worse..." He sounded even worse, if that was even possible.

"How did things just get worse?" Catherine was afraid to know what had gone wrong now, this was just a nightmare as it was, and now he was saying things just got worse.

"coughing...up...blood..." His voice was failing him. Catherine knew he wouldn't be up much longer, hell it propably was a miracle that he had made it this far. She let a few silent tears fall down her face.

"Hurry...catherine..." She barely was able to make out the words, then everything on the connection became silent. The female CSI started to panick more.

"Gil!" She nearly shouted into the phone. With this state she swerved the car slightly, not focusing on the road interally. Nick quickly grabbed the wheel to steady it.

"Catherine... You need to focus on the road, your gonna get us both killed." Nick said, holding onto the wheel with one hand. Catherine looked to Nick for a second then the road.

"Okay, you take the phone then. Try to get Grissom to say something. Anything." Catherine said shakeningly handing the cell phone over to Nick.

"What happened to him?" Nick asked quickly.

"The sheriff of Jackpot, Nevada. His brother shot Griss. Hes' pulled off on this road going the other way, about 40 or so miles outside of vegas. Hes' hurt badly." Catherine explained quickly. Nick pulled the phone to his ear, but was just getting silence.

"Grissom?" He spoke into the reciever.

"Are you sure he didn't hang up on you?" Nick asked, glancing to Catherine. Catherine didn't answer, she just kept her eyes on the road. She needed to get to the boss immediatly. She passed a sign with milages on it, and she figured she was about 10 miles away from where Gil said he pulled off the road. They would be there in a few minutes.


	9. Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr Grissom 4

**Over Stayed Your Welcome, Mr. Grissom**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure he didn't hang up on you?" The younger CSI asked while glancing to his senior co-worker. Catherine didn't answer, she just kept her eyes on the road. The female CSI needed to get to Gil immediatly. She massed a sign with the milages on it, and she figured she was about 10 miltes away from where the supervisor of the graveyard shift said he had pulled off the road. They would be there within a few minutes.

"Look for the next exit, Nick" Catherine spoke, her heart was ramming within her ribcage, it felt like it was going to pop out at this rate. Her anxiety was at a level she had only experienced once within her lifetime. That time was when she got a call from her daughter, who was crying, and trapped in her ex-husbands' car. She couldn't seem to get there fast enough. That was the same with this situation, she felt like she was going in slow motion.

"There, Cath." Nick pointed out. Cath turned into it, after catching a glimpse of the sign that Gil was talking about. Surely enough a few yards ahead there was a faint outline of a car pulled over. His Tahoe. The two CSIs moved across the bridge and re-entered the main road, going the opposite direction.

Catherine pulled over behind the dark car, and stepped out. This was when she began to hold her breathe. Nick exited the car and followed her as she approached the car. Catherine glanced into the drivers' side window. Gil was leaning over the steering wheel, it looked like he would fall over into her when she opened the door. It was too dark to see the wound though.

When she opened the door, she did it slow. As she expected the supervisor was half leaning on the door as well, He fell forward, and Nick took his shoulders' in his arms gentily. Catherine eased the door open more as Nick pulled his boss from the car and laid him down, back facing the ground.

Catherine gasped as she flicked the overhead lights on the inside of the car. The cloth apon the drivers' seat was covered in blood. Along with the steering wheel, the inside of the window, and the windsheild. She pulled out a flashlight from her pocket and flicked it on. She flashed it over to Nick and Gil. The younger CSI had his flashlight out already, examining the damage.

"He's got a weak pulse. We need to get him to a hospital immediatly." Nick said, glancing to Catherine quickly. She was frozen in her spot for a minute, the shock of the damage done to him was heartbreaking. Finally she was able to scramble back to the SUV she drove and grab the walkie talkie. She relaid their spot onto the local law enforcement and asked for immediate paramedic services.

"He's bleeding pretty badly." Nick was trying to keep a lid on his own emotions as he saw the blood from his boss all over him. The one arm was completely covered in it, along with that side of his torso. He found a small hole within his cloths, but knew that wasn't the entry point.

"Cath! Did he say where he was shot?" Nick said, searching his unconcious boss's body for the entry point. Catherine gawked, trying to think back and recall. She stepped towards them and knelt down to Gil and Nick.

"No...I don't think so." She replied quietly, trying to hold back her own tears. Nick finally just took Gils' shoulder and pulled his face towards him so the young CSI could see his back. Nick had to bite back his own vomit from the sight of the crater in Gils' back, in his shoulderblade. He had found the entry point now. The male CSI gentily placed Grissom back to his first position.


	10. Lifeline 1

**Lifeline**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm pregnant, Grissom."

"Hm?"

"I am Preg-nant."

"..."

"Your not happy?"

"...I'm shocked."

"Your not happy."

"No no...I'm just...shocked."

"..."

"Sara."

"Sara. Don't go. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Griss."

"Sara. Please. Just give me time."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Sara. I'm Home."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm happy about the baby."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I'm just scared."

"So am I."

"You have nothing to be scared off, you'll be a great mother."

"And you won't be a great father?"

"Well. I'm old... I won't be able to keep up with the kid."

"And why is that such a big deal?"

"..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

That was the first thing he recalled after returning from the black abyss. Though this had been eight months prior. He had gotten better. Well more confident in the fact that he could actually do this. Sara was wonderful as always, even with her hormones going wacky with the strange foods and even stranger hours.

Then this had to happen. He didn't even know how he got in this bloody mess, but it was a hole that would destory everything he had going good in his life. Finally the pain started to come back, and the weight of the shelves on top of him. Why did he have to have so many shelves in his office!

He pried his eyes open on pure will to find his office a mess. The intruder had came when no one else was in the vacinity, just him. The night supervisor couldn't even recall how the intruder had managed to overpower him, and make a wreck of his office.

All he knew now was the sticky liquid also known as blood was making its' way up his throat into the base of his mouth. The nausea from his wounds had a dizzying affect. The crimson liquid was also making its way to the floor, by force of gravity, from his torso. To be more specific a knife was lodged between the 3rd and 4th rib down from his neck base, poking its way through into his right lung. The blade was still there, and was actually posing to some use. It acted as a slight barrier from him loosing too much blood. The other problem that had so conveniantly presented itself was the fact that he was trapped under one of his many shelves. The top of the shelf now lay on his shoulderblades, the weight from the metal shelf was crushing his chest slowly by the mere pressure.

He kept the side of his face resting on the floor of his office as he strained to keep watching the door for anyone that could help him. No one was coming though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jim and Nick were just returning from a scene when they passed Grissoms' office. Jim casually glanced over, expecting to find his old friend sitting in the office, doing anything BUT the paperwork he needed to do as supervisor.

That was not what he saw though. From a quick glance, it looked like utter chaos, he stopped then and did a double take. Brass was in shock to see everything within the office was fallen over.

He moved to the door and pulled it open. What he saw was something he would never forget. His oldest collegue, friend, the one who is his medical proctor if anything were to happen to him; on the floor, shelve covering everything from his shoulderblades down. He hadn't even realized Nick was gawking behind him in shock.

"Nick get some help. Now!" Brass got his cool back just enough to nearly shout an order to Nick, who had sprinted off down the CSI lab hallway half way through what Brass was saying. Jim then moved cautiously over to the fallen man and knelt down to his side.

Grissoms' eyes were just slightly open, weither he was with it nor not was something for a moment later. Jim quickly checked for a pulse and found a weak one, he then saw blood leaking out from the very edges of the shelf, meaning Gil was bleeding somewhere underneath the shelf, and bleeding badly.

"Gil. Can you hear me?" He tried to get the scientist to answer him, but the facial expression didn't change. He was deathly pale, and a slight line of blood lay from his mouth down to the side of his face and dripped slowly to the floor.

"You're going to be fine." Jim said this more for himself, thinking somewhere deep down his friend would hear him. He then proceeded to try and lift the shelf off his friend. He didn't take in the fact that he had knowledge somewhere within his mind that he had helped Grissom move this shelf into the office in the first place so many years back, the thing was very heavy. Though this didn't stop Jim from trying. His friend was dying, and he had to do something.

**TBC**


End file.
